Moonacre Wolf
by wolvesunleashed
Summary: instead of Maria a different girl comes to Moonacre valley by the name of Sarah Merryweather. Sarah has to stop the wolves curse before the wolves take over the valley. instead of moon princess she is a wolf princess.
1. Chapter 1

Moonacre wolf

Chapter 1 the dream

_I was running in the forest, I don't know what I was running from then I hear numerous barking noises from behind me and the sound of paws on the soft dirt. Then I trip on a root and I fall on my back in to a patch of moonlight then the creatures start to circle me I can see grey fur their fur on end and then the leader of the pack comes forward but it has black fur ad then it lunges at me._

I wake up in a cold sweat and I am screaming I look at my watch it is 9 am. I get my bags and walk out the door.

My name is Sarah Merryweather and I am not like most girls I like archery, sword fighting, shooting, I also like shorts and a singlet and I love horseback riding and I don't have a governess. Today I was moving to Moonacre valley I was going to be staying with my uncle Benjamin.

I walk outside to see a man in weird clothing then he says "you be miss merryweather then" "yup that's me" I replied popping the 'p' I then jumped into the carriage and we started going out of London.

_Time skip_

I lean out the window and say "are we there yet Digweed?" He ignores me and continues to unlock the gate then a pair of strong arms grabs my shoulders and lifts me up, I turn around to see a boy with a black cloth around his nose as if he was trying to hide his identity. Then I do the only thing I can I punch him square in the nose he lets me go and holds his nose then my door opens and another teenager grabs me and pulls me out.

I then kick him in the shin and run for the gate I manage to slide under it and run for the carriage and open the door and jump in "what the Hell was that about!" I say out of breathe. I then look out the window and give him a mocking wave good bye

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic I hope you like it guys please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting with the wolves

I walked up the stairs to my room and saw a little door I opened the door and there before my eyes was the most beautiful room ever, it was a mural of the forest and the celling had a pattern like a the tree tops and the stars looked so real and the bed was made to look like four tress and the fire place had a marble outside part and had wolves on it and then I noticed something that the forest mural had wolves every were.

_Time skip_

I was riding a big black stallion called Moonshine, I was riding close to the forest edge and Moonshine didn't even care then this howling sort of noise came from the forest. I jumped off Moonshine and tied him to a nearby tree, I then walked into the forest. 5 minutes later I came to a clearing and in the middle was a trap with a baby wolf in it the wolf had black fur and red eyes.

I kneeled down and said "oh my gosh you poor thing, who did this to you?" I then started fiddling with the cage then the sound that scared the daylights out of me was the sound of a twig snapping.

"One trap two catches!" yelled a male voice. I looked up to see the same boy who had attacked me the other day, then more boys appeared and I looked at bowler boy and he had an evil smirk I so badly wanted to punch off.

Then one of his friends grabbed me and I managed to give him a punch to the face and then another pair of hands grabbed me. I turned around and slapped their face hard, he let me go and then a bunch of wolves appeared out of nowhere and scared them off but before bowler boy left he said "I will get you Wolf princess."

With that, he left. I bent down and set the baby wolf free but all the wolves had stayed and were watching me with red eyes and everything. Then a white wolf walked up to me and nuzzled my hand, showing me that they were offering the baby wolf as a gift. I patted the head and took the baby wolf in my arms and thanked the wolves for helping me, they nodded as if they understood me and I walked out of the forest back to moonshine and galloped home. I handed Moonshine over to Digweed and went inside. "I hope Moonshine gave you a tour of the estate." said a mad uncle. "I have an injured Moonacre wolf with me." I said with confidence I didn't have. "where did you get that from, Moonacre wolves hate it when someone takes a pup from them!" He exclaimed. "I saved the wolf's life and the wolf pack saved me from the De Noirs. They ran up to them and chased them away, and then a white wolf nuzzled my hand of approval for taking the pup." I said casually like it happened every day.

I ran up the steps with Midnight in my arms and I went to sleep with Midnight in my bed right next to me.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marmaduke Scarlet

When I woke up I found Midnight already up and beside my bed wagging his tail, I got up and put on a t shirt and a pair of shorts as well as my military boots.

I went down stairs with Midnight in tow, when Uncle Benjamin saw my outfit he gave a low grunt and rolled his eyes, I ignored him and went to the dining room.

After I had finished I went for a walk around the manor, me and Midnight came to a mirror that was up on its side against the wall, Midnight walked in front of me and the reflection was not him it was a white and black wolf.

I looked puzzled at first then walked on I came to a small door and I pushed it open Midnight just walked in like he owned the place and I hit my head on the small door "OW!" I said rubbing my head. I looked around and saw it was the kitchen I didn't see any one tho.

_Pop_

Out of now were a little man appeared "Marmaduke Scarlet, chief of all chiefs." said the little man "well Marmaduke can you please tell me what the wolf princess is, that is if you know?" I said " well yes little princess, long ago there was a De Noir lady called Isabelle De Noir, now the wolves of Moonacre valley loved this lady as if she was in the pack so they blessed her with an extraordinary gift called the wolf bracelet from that day forth she was known as the wolf princess. After a while she meat sir Wrolf Merryweather and was soon to be married, on their wedding day Coeur De Noir blessed the two with a rare black and white wolf, in turn Wrolf Merryweather gave his wife a rare white unicorn, over joyed by love the wolf princess presented the Wolf bracelet but all did not go well the men over powered with greed fought for the bracelet so upset by her loved ones she put a curse on the valley _"listen you have taken advantage of the wolves so now I put a curse on the valley when the 5oooth moon rises from the sea this valley will be plunged into darkness and the wolves will be the one who rule the valley and one pure heart will rise above you and if she is not heard every one will die_" the wolf bracelet vanished that day as well as the wolf princess."

I just sat there shell shocked wide mouthed and wide eyed "they say only a true wolf princess can find the bracelet and they also say there is a mystical friend they say invisible to others but not a true wolf princess the mystical companion is a little white unicorn. 

I then just realized that I had seen a little white horse with a horn then disappear into thin air "you mean I am supposed to be this wolf princess?" I said Marmaduke just nods his head and I think for moment I nod my head and then I understand why bird boy called me Wolf princess.

"um could I please have some meat and water for Midnight?" I asked as kindly as I could Marmaduke nods his head and gets up and gets the meat and water I thank him and call Midnight who had been wondering around the garden.

Midnight eats and drinks the water and meat we set off to the gardens; I go outside when I need to think.

After that I go and find a collar for Midnight, I eventually found one it was a white collar with black studs on it. I put it on him and he barked happily.

**Hey guys please review if you want me to continue my story I have changed it a bit to have more adventure and fun **

**R and R**


	4. Meeting Loveday

Chapter 4

Meeting Loveday

I walked up the stairs to go and get changed into clean clothes for dinner, when I got down stairs my uncle was there in the sitting room with Midnight at his feet sleeping.

"Dinner will be in here." he said in a gruff voice "ok thank you uncle." I said and walked into the dining room and there was a massive feast at least enough for the entire army.

There was pork, lamb, mash potatoes, peas, beans and much, much more. "Wow there is so much food, how will we eat it all?" I asked uncle "you have a Merryweather appetite we will manage…. I hope." he said.

_Time skip_

Me and Midnight were walking through the forest when I heard a voice coming from a cave Midnight and I walked in and found a door made out of vines and sticks. I slowly pushed open the door and see a little house with a fire place and a… goat?

I look around and then a figure walks in from behind me "OH MY GOSH! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I say to the figure "I am sorry love I didn't mean to scare you." says a female voice.

She takes off her hood and reveals a blonde haired beautiful woman I stare in awe; I come back to reality when she says "I am Loveday." She says "hi Loveday um... is this were you live." I ask "yes it is." She says "come here." Loveday pulls me towards a large mirror

"_Geraniums wither and die,_

_Rosemary cures the sicken_

_Our time has nearly meet its end my dear"_

She says then the mirror get foggy and the manor is in it as well as a massive red moon and heaps of red eyes then heaps of wolves come out and attack the manor "AGHHH! HOLY CRAP! I,I have to go!" I stutter "No, no I have scared you haven't I, I am so sorry I really want us to be friends."Loveday says.

After a while of walking we came to a rock and sat down "you know you and I are the same… but were I failed you may succeed" Loveday said.

"What?" I said "you and I are wolf princesses except I haven't found the bracelet and reunite the families." Loveday said in a sad voice. "Your past is behind you your future awaits you if you want it!" she said in an excited voice "I want to help I don't know what to do?" I said "find the bracelet each family blames the other for taking them!" she said.

"hey have you got a lead I could use for Midnight?" I ask "yeah sure here." Loveday said "thanks" I reply I put the lead on Midnight and ask "what way is the De Noir castle?" "That way" She said pointing north "thanks Loveday I hope to see you again!" I say "as for you to Sarah" she said.

And off I was

**Hi all I am so sorry I have been on a school camp all week and I haven't been able to write another chapter so I am writing 2 for you guys and your reviews are keeping me going I hope you like it R&R**

**Mulgabear12**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the De Noir Castle

I walked with Midnight by my side, I came to a clearing and there before my eyes was a massive castle bigger then the manor.

I kept walking and whistled and out came one of the wolves I said to the wolf

"I am going to need your help." I said the wolf nodded its head and walked beside Midnight, I came to a gate and there was a guard I said to the wolf "distract the guard and when I am in hide and when he is not looking run in" the wolf nodded its head and I whistled and two more wolves came out. I told them the same thing and they nodded their heads.

I gave them the signal and they distracted the guard I ran in with Midnight when I was in the wolves hid and waited for the guard, the guard walked over for change over and the wolves ran in.

We made our way to the main entrance. We walked in and stayed in the shadows eventually we made it to the dining room and there was Robin next to his father.

"Father I have a plan to snatch the girl from under the manor roof!" said Robin I scoffed "Don't go near that house it is damned and besides she is about to meet her down fall!" he said looking at me. Oh crap I think then two of robins gang grabs me and the wolves apart from Midnight start howling and barking wildly.

The gang members take me and Midnight down the stairs and one of them says "remember us!" he said in a mocking way the other one says "miss us did ya" "HA you wish you mongrel of a person" I say through gritted teeth.

Then take me down the stairs and push me to my knees "hello Wolf Princess so kind of you to join us!" says Coeur De Noir. Then the whole wolf pack come through the doors barking and showing their teeth and red eyes then the white wolf comes up to me and bites one of the gang members by now I am laughing my head off.

The white wolf scares the other member and I stand and pat its head then the pack makes a wall of wolves to stop the De Noirs from touching me. Then Robin grabs my waist and puts his dagger to my throat the wolves turn and their eyes glowing red and the teeth white and sharp "make one move and I slit her throat!" he says to the wolves the white wolf steps forward and Robin puts pressure on my neck I say to Robin "wait Robin I need to talk to the white wolf quickly then you can put your dagger back to my neck and put so much pressure on it that kick you so hard that you won't know what hit you ok!"

Robin hesitates then lets my waist go but holds my arm just in case. I bend down and start talking to the wolf, she make small barking and growling noises I understand every word the wolf says.

I stand up and repeat what the wolf says Robin shakes his head and says "No we want you now you're here not the bloody wolves your way more priceless!" he says I nod and talk to the whole wolf pack the nod and I tell them to go but I also tell them to take as much food as they can, I laugh at what I said.

Once they are gone Robin looks at me like I am crazy "what haven't seen someone talk to wild wolves before and the wolves understand you and try to protect you!" I yell like it happens every day.

He shakes his head and I laugh so hard that my stomach hurts. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT GIRL!" yells Coeur De Noir "nothing just your son." I say he then laughs as well as the whole room.

Robin yanks my arm so hard I yell and punch his gut he then tumbles over in pain I scoff and look at Coeur he looks at me impressed I scoff again Robin stands up and Coeur nods his head and Robin and his stupid gang take me out I still have Midnight.

When we are down in the dungeons I assumed they would put me in I look around and see the wolves hiding like I told them to.

Robin pushes me to hard that me and Midnight are pushed to the ground and I look up at him he scoffs I smile an evil smile he looks me and I wrap my legs around his and roll he falls to the ground and I stand up take his dagger and put it to his throat. He swallows hard and I smile he smirks and jumps up grabs my arms and pushes me and Midnight again I kick him in the shin and he crumbles over and his friends are laughing their heads off now he stands up and his eyes are covered with rage I hear one of his friends say "I wouldn't take that from her Robin!" I laugh out loud they all look at me like I am demented

In the end I was shoved in a cell but before they left I turned around and pointed to one of the gang members who was shorter and had two long thin braids down his head. He came over looking at me like I killed someone once he is close enough I shot my hand out and pulled him close and turned his back to the bars and grabbed his dagger and said "keep me here and this dude dies" I say I push away but before I stand on my tip toes and whisper in his ear "I am joking but tell the others and you really do die!" I say he nods his head and I stuff his dagger in my boot.

After a while I whistle and the wolves reveal themselves the guards run and the give the key to me I pick up Midnight and run by now the wolves had run off and are waiting for me in the forest.

I turnaround and Robin and his gang are there as well as all the guards I come to a wall and Robin says " what are you going to do now" "this" I say and hold Midnight close to my chest and jump while I jump I say "by the way Robin thanks for the hat and dagger!" I yell.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH!" he yells.

When I get in the forest the wolves lead me to the manor. Once I am inside I tell uncle and run upstairs before he can yell me.

**Hey guys here is my next chapter hope you like it **

**R&R **

**Mulgabear12**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The upside down dork

I woke up at 5am the next morning because I had the curse on my mind then I had an idea to get robin to help me find the wolf Bracelet.

So I put my camouflage pants on and a camouflage shirt and my combat boots and got Midnight and the lead and set out with my plan in my head.

I went to the stables to get Moonshine and there he was standing strong and beautiful I got a saddle and bridle I also saw a bow and arrows so I grabbed them and saddled him up and took Midnight in my arms and set off to find and trap the great Robin De Noir.

I found a trap and got a bunny and put the bunny inside he would be here soon besides I have his hat. I had rope set up so that when he stood in the right spot I would pull the rope and he we be upside down.

I hid behind a tree with Midnight in my arms and soon enough the dork himself came but with his stupid gang I had forgotten about them. I came out of my hiding spot and smirked at him "ah princess giving yourself up how good of you. "he said "ha ain't gonna happen dork" then I pulled the rope and he went bottom up literally any way " so whats up… upside down dork?" I asked in a mocking way and smirked "LET ME DOWN YOU LITTLE WITCH!" he yelled "HA you wish dorkas maxamus" I said "as for your gang" I said as I got my bow and got an arrow out and pulled the string back. They all ran faster then I have ever seen.

"I will let ya down if you do one thing for me ok just say I promise" he stayed quite "just say it!" I said "I promise ok there you beat me now let me down" "as you wish" I then cut the rope and he went tumbling to the ground.

"oh yeah here" I said as I throw the hat at him " thanks" h I scoff "an way robin I need your help to help me find the bracelet and if you don't well then you can talk to the wolves about it oh and I still don't think they like you because you put that knife to my throat and threatened to slit it" I said matter-o-factly " ok I will help you"

_Time skip_

"Robin in here" I say and go in to a cave and then I feel like I am being watched I shake off the feeling. I continue walking we come to a door I opened it and saw a bed and a statue but I noticed that there was a full wolf statue and I saw the bracelet on its paw I got the bracelet and pulled the wolf head and sure enough I secret passage opened and I went in with Midnight and Robin in tow.

We walked on for a while that Robin stoped me and said " Sarah I cant get you out of my head you are the one I think about every night and day and Sarah I have always wanted to do this" he leaned in and kissed me I couldn't believe my eyes. HOLY CRAP is what I was thinking.

We walked on and by now the moon was going pink I was like oh S*** I gotta hurry and started running.

**Ohh cliffy ha sorry guys I haven't updated lately I have been busy any way I am putting up another chapter today so I hope you like chapter 6 until soon my freaks **

**Wolvesunleashed **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A nightmare comes true

I was running and ya know what I heard barking noises coming from behind me and the sound of paws on the soft dirt oh s*** my dream has come true oh this great just what I need I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a root and fell into a patch of sun light the wolves surrounded me with their hackles on end and then the black wolf comes up and it eyes more red then the white wolf's I am scared so I wait and just as it was gonna lunge the white wolf comes and jumps on it with the rest of the pack and Midnight is there only he is his true wolf he is the black and white wolf I stand up and go between the white and black wolf.

I turn and face the black wolf his eyes are a little softer tho I start to talk to it and every word the wolf calms down then finally I start to pat him he likes it and wolf packs are united.

_Time skip_

I was at the edge with everyone there then I turn around and gave a sad smile Loveday gave me a sad smile too I turned around and jumped I heard everyone scream my name even Coeur De Noir I hit the water and let in take me in I drop the bracelet and close my eyes.

The next thing I know I am on a unicorn and in a massive wave and my clothes are different I am wearing pair of black jeans and a white top I like it tho but I am still in my boots. The unicorn jumps and I am on the cliff again Robin runs up and hugs me so tight I cant feel a thing " ah Robin I cant breathe" "oh right sorry" he smiles and uncle and Loveday come up and hug me too then Midnight makes his entrance as well as the white and black wolf it turns out Midnight is the leader of the pack so he and the whole wolf pack are gonna be at the manor sometimes ha poor Marmaduke.

Then we all go home and it is all good me and Robin are dating I was so happy when he asked me out!

The end

**And that's a it I hope all ya like it I know a couple of people did and thanks for the reviews I might do a sequel might make a review if ya want me to do a sequel ok bye for now **

**Let your inner wolf come out and howl jks**

**Wolvesunleashed**


End file.
